


Внеплановое приключение: на службе у Ксантрии

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: Внеплановое приключение [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Inks, Line Art, Single work, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Можно нажать "Entire Work" для более удобного просмотра.
Series: Внеплановое приключение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Зар-Нагар, неповторимый

**Author's Note:**

> Можно нажать "Entire Work" для более удобного просмотра.

  



	2. Первое испытание (Щитостраж и бес)

  



	3. "Ксантрия, принцесса Сембийская в изгнании в ожидании возлюбленного", портрет кисти неизвестного художника, 1190-1210 год по ЛД

  



	4. Дьявол Азувиал предлагает контракт

  



	5. Люми светлоокая

  



	6. Люми, жрица Ильматера: "Я не позволю тебе торговать душами моих друзей"

  



	7. Рей и Рэнко, дроу-слуги Ксантрии

  



End file.
